Talk:Dominion
FA status FA removal (March 2005, Success) *Dominion, the article possibly needs a rework, but regardless to this suggestion, more than half of it was removed during the move of the 'History' section to Dominion history. In essence, it isn't the article it was when it was given said status. --Gvsualan 14:13, 20 Mar 2005 (EST) **Agreed, remove status because of significant changes to the article. -- Cid Highwind 07:41, 23 Mar 2005 (EST) The war Why is there no mention of the Dominion War in the article? Rebelstrike2005 13:51, 20 Mar 2005 (EST) : Well, see, it got removed when the 'History' section moved over to Dominion history. I suppose that means that this pages needs a little reworking, and perhaps the loss of "featured article" status, as a heafty chunk of it got removed in the move. --Gvsualan 13:58, 20 Mar 2005 (EST) ::On wikipedia, there are at least summaries of the bigger pages linked to it. (such as "American history" on the United States page) I definitely think this should be here. - AJHalliwell 22:59, 25 Oct 2005 (UTC) Lensman Has anyone but me noticed the parallels between the Eddorians (from the Lensmen) and the Dominion? they're both massively powerful, ancient alien empires with a hierarchy of genetically engineered species, headed by a species of shapeshifters. - 21:15, 26 Oct 2005 (UTC) :im sorry is the "Lensman" an episode? or a different work of fiction? Its Time For The White! =/\=Talk=/\= 23:58, 26 February 2006 (UTC) ::"Lensman" has nothing to do with Star Trek, or the Dominion in the Star Trek Universe (other than possibly some subtle references here and there). It was a series of novels (novellas?) by E.E. (Doc) Smith. Worth the read, but really no idea why you're asking this here. Ahhh... NOO! I think that we should warn people with a spoiler, because, not all of the information on that page is divulged in "The Rules of Aquisition". They don't even say it was founded by the Changelings in "The Rules of Aquisition".--Mac Lover 02:28, 31 July 2006 (UTC) :Um... what? Anyway, we don't alert people to spoilers when said information has been revealed to the public for many years. See our spoiler policy for more info. --From Andoria with Love 02:27, 31 July 2006 (UTC) ::Yes, and when it originally aired several years ago it may have had a spoiler tag. However, it's been several years since it originally aired. So, no need of spoiler. -- Sulfur 02:29, 31 July 2006 (UTC) Maybe, but some people have seen "The Rules of Aquisition", but not any other episode with the dominion involved.--Mac Lover 02:35, 31 July 2006 (UTC) ::Go read the spoiler policy that Shran mentioned. It will explain much. -- Sulfur 02:38, 31 July 2006 (UTC) Which episode introduce the Dominion? One I remember simply had Kira look at Sisko when the word Dominion was mentioned.--Will 05:56, 10 August 2006 (UTC) :As the article states, the first mention of the Dominion was made in the DS9 episode . --From Andoria with Love 06:09, 10 August 2006 (UTC) Sorry, I must have missed that in the article.--Will 04:49, 11 August 2006 (UTC) "Was" or "is"? In Sloan's assessment of the coming late-24th century politics, it is stated that the Dominion would be confined to the other side of the wormhole, i.e. the Gamma Quadrant. Since he would be in a position to know, wouldn't this indicate, no matter what might have been said about Federation occupation of certain Dominion regions (which would theoretically be far too vast to occupy, what with Vreenak's "manpower shortage" argument, in the Gamma sense of the situation), that the Dominion is still quite functional as an interstellar power/empire? --ChrisK 13:59, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Wording... "The Dominion was founded somewhere between ten to two thousand years ago by the Changelings". That statement needs to be reworded somehow, as the wiki describes everything as it if were in the past. I don't think adding "before the birth of Jesus" will be seen as an acceptable edit :P - MK ( talk/ 02:27, 24 August 2008 (UTC) : MA:POV, everything is in the past tense. Otherwise, yes, if could be worded as being between the "X century AD" and "X century/millennium BC"...--Alan 02:51, 24 August 2008 (UTC) List of Dominion-related episodes? I'm rather surprised there's no (collapse) list of Dominion-related episodes/appearances in this article. Perhaps one would be appropriate...? RobertM525 03:32, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Shouldn't Voyager have heard of them? Voyager began in January 1995, and the Search was in Sept (I think) of 94. Yes, I know that our time, not theirs. But, still our time from When TNG started to the end of Voyager corresponds to theirs. It was three years after the Wolf 359 that Sisko took command of DS9. There's even an episode in Voyager where there is a Jem'Hadar fighter on the screen in a simulation! Yet, Chakotay doesn't say Dominion after they've communicated with Starfleet talking to Bellana about the Maquis being wiped out. Just "The Cardassians have an ally from the Gamma Quadrant that supplies them with troops and weapons." :Maybe he didn't say it because it wasn't necessary.--31dot 10:41, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Regarding "Dominion has inferior technical resourcefulness" that mentioned in the article. With all do respect, I beg to differ. The only more or less significant technological breakthrough of the Federation were modified shields that could hold against Dominion beams (season 5 finale) and biogenic virus, designed to wipe Founders out. Dominion, on the other hand introduced the following Episode The Siege of AR-558 – a unique phase-shifting mines, that were never seen or mentioned before this episode. Episode Valiant – a new type of extremely powerful battleship (as stated by Valiant crew) that was never seen before. Not during Cold War between Federation and Dominion, not during attack on DS9 by Dominion forces. Episode Once More Unto the Breach – a new type of scanning device, that was able to detect cloaked ships (this device was new - as stated by greatly surprised Klingon officer). A new personal jem'hadar energy weapon – as stated by Odo (posing as Female Changeling) Founders are extremely intelligent and resourceful race. Do not underestimate them. Recent additions removed An anon user added some information which I have removed- namely listing 7600 BC as the founding year of The Dominion. I'm fairly sure no specific year was ever given in canon, only a range. I also reverted adding the races of The Dominion to "affiliation"- the races are affiliated with them, not vice versa; The other change was calling the Dominion's military "Jem'Hadar soldiers"- they might make up the military, but they are not the formal name of it.--31dot 14:24, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Warships? Does anybody know of more information about the Dominion warships? I am wondering about those those giant warships, the largest in their fleet...and the only time I have seen them whenever they are not in motion. The other smaller Dominion ships move around blasting their enemy warships and vice versa. But these spaceships appeared in battle scenes and they are dark grey, perhaps dark brown. In Correct 02:01, April 2, 2012 (UTC) :Information about Jem'Hadar warships can be found at Jem'Hadar battleship, Jem'Hadar battle cruiser. and Jem'Hadar fighter. All we know is probably there. 31dot 09:38, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Found it. Apparently it is Jem'Hadar battleship. Thanks! In Correct 03:25, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Native to the Omarian Nebula? I could be wrong but the way I remember it the founders found the planet in the Omarian Nebula while fleeing solids and made it their home. The article says that they are native to the planet which I don't believe is correct. 13:23, May 7, 2014 (UTC) :I think you are remembering the story about how the Vorta were made a part of the Dominion by the Founders(some Vorta hid a Founder who was fleeing solids). That wasn't in the context of them finding a home planet. 31dot (talk) 22:28, May 7, 2014 (UTC) No I am referring to the Search Part II when the female changeling tells Odo about the planet. I might have to go back and watch the episode to clarify but I know she mentioned that they found the planet implying that they weren't native to it. 02:56, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Here is the dialog from The Search Part II: FEMALE: The Great Link tells us that many years ago our people roamed the stars, searching out other races so we could add to our knowledge of the galaxy. We went in peace, but too often we were met with suspicion, hatred and violence. ODO: Why? FEMALE: The Solids feared our metamorphic abilities, so we were beaten, hunted and killed. Finally we arrived here. And here, safe in our isolation, we made our home. ODO: Tell me, why was I sent away? Based on the above I think the wording should be changed appropriately. 12:39, May 8, 2014 (UTC) :OK, I see where you got that from now, and it makes sense. I have changed it to say "resided" instead of native. :A side note: if you want to sign a name to your posts, please register a username; otherwise, just sign with your IP address. Typing a username does nothing to identify you, as anyone can type it. Having a username is also actually more anonymous, as it hides your IP. 31dot (talk) 21:23, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Dominion philosophy Second philosophy The article, to my interpretation, does not identify or describe the claimed second/alternative/opposing philosophy in the Dominion. Moreover, I am unaware of any other significant competing philosophy of the Founders, Vorta, or Jem'Hadar; unless the article intends to refer to the influence Odo has on the Founder's philosophy at the end of the DS9 series. - :The second philosophy is claimed to be, at the end, the view of the servant races Vorta and Jem'Hadar, serving gods rather than undertaking, as in the Founder philosophy, any and all methods deemed necessary to survival; in this vein, the latter view (in the article) is one that involves the potential sacrifice of all species members, something the Founders would simply never do. --ChrisK 10:20, 21 November 2006 (UTC) What now? This article has the dubious distinction of having had a PNA-cite since 17 September 2005. What's here is a bit disjointed – some material seems more relevant to Dominion, other bits to the individual species. Suggestions?–Cleanse ( talk | ) 02:58, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :I don't see what the last paragraph has to do with their philosophy at all, and I think that's covered on the Dominion page. The paragraph immediately before that one would seem to be better suited for the Founders page. I'm not sure if the rest of it is enough to have a separate page. --31dot 03:06, January 14, 2012 (UTC) ::I think it's not, since I don't see why it shouldn't be enough to have philosophy subsection at Dominion. I will add the merge tag, so it can be a redirect like Klingon philosophy. Kennelly (talk) 15:44, February 26, 2018 (UTC) ::: Merged. --Alan (talk) 04:10, May 5, 2018 (UTC)